


My Empire of Dirt

by Bananasplit86



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/pseuds/Bananasplit86
Summary: Chris glares at his phone. It’s all he can do. It’s either glare or toss it against the wall of lockers opposite him. Glare will have to do. For now.





	My Empire of Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and not so sweet.
> 
> Apologies. 
> 
> (Also totally not what I should be writing... hello soulmates fic)

Chris glares at his phone. It’s all he can do. It’s either glare or toss it against the wall of lockers opposite him. Glare will have to do. For now.

Leon had said - 

Chris emits an angry sigh and stuffs the phone into his jacket pocket before tugging on his boots. 

He feels the phone pulsing with the anger that he feels as he wanders into the kitchen to grab a plate of whatever wonders the staff have cooked up today. He feels it vibrating with the sheer disappointment and should’ve known betters.

Yann looks at him questioningly, but he shakes his head slowly. He definitely doesn’t want to talk about it. Jannik stares at him from across the room, and Chris closes his eyes. They know. 

His phone buzzes against his side as he eats, he doesn’t even need to look at it to know that it’s another notification about Leon’s decision. He doesn’t even need to look at it to know that it’s not a message from Leon.

Lars pats his shoulder as he passes by him, a sad look on his face, Chris can’t smile. It’s like he’s forgotten how to. It’s like he’s forgotten how to feel anything but sadness, disappointment and anger in the last hour. 

He grimaces. It’s time to go. Time to go home, to the flat they share, have shared for 2 years. Will once have shared?

It’s eerily quiet when he gets home. Dark and cold. Even though Leon should be there. His car is in the parking garage in its usual spot. He hangs his jacket up and toes his boots off into their usual spot - beside Leon’s. 

His lip trembles for the first time since he’d heard and a tear drops from the corner of his eye as he steps further into their home to find Leon. 

Leon is on the small balcony, coffee cup in hand and eyes closed. He looks pained.

“You said -” Chris starts, hands twisted into his sleeve cuffs. 

“I know.” 

“You said you’d tell me.”

“I’m sorry.” Leon says softly, finally opening his eyes to look at Chris, wide and filled with regret and sadness. 

“So what happens now?” Chris sits beside him.

“I don’t know, I just know I love you and this doesn’t change that.”

“I know.” Chris smiles sadly.

He rests his head on Leon’s shoulder and closes his eyes as Leon wraps their hands together, thumb brushing soft circles against his skin.

“I hate you right now.” Chris mumbles quietly.

“I know.” Leon rests his head atop Chris’ gently. “I know.”


End file.
